


Peter's Pilot

by Findaunicorn



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Findaunicorn/pseuds/Findaunicorn
Summary: You're finally coming home after being forced into the vast expanse of space.I don't own MCU or any of the characters.





	

“Approaching First Earth’s Orbital. Prepare for landing.” You sigh a breath of relief, glad to be in your home planet.

“What’s with that relief, Y/N? You’re breaking this poor man’s heart.” Peter drastically gasps, pressing his hand to h is chest.

“Oh, quit it, Starlord.” You roll your eyes, clicking on the landing sequence without any trouble. “I love you guys but a girl can only take so much. Plus, I miss the parents.” You smile to yourself, the silver chain on your ankle feeling just a bit warmer. “Landing in 5 - 4 - 3 - 2 - 1, ship stabilized and you are free to go.” Locking the controls down, you stretch as you get up, exposing a bit of skin between your clothes. Feeling hands wrap around your waist, you yelp smacking your elbow into the assailant’s face.

“Umph, can’t even get a second with my girl.” You shudder at the smooth voice next to your ear, relaxing into the leader’s arms.

“You know how much I can’t stand sudden touches like that, Pete.” Careful not to hit him again, you turn in his arms to examine the damage. His nose was a little red but he would live. “Sorry ‘bout that, love.” Pressing a kiss on his nose to help it feel better and then on his lips, you smile against his mouth as he pulls you closer.

“Ugh, quit fucking each other’s faces and get out here, earthlings.” You giggle at Peter’s frustrated sigh. Letting him hold you for another moment, you pull away just as the platform doors open to the landing station of the Avengers’ base.

“You are going to get along with them just fine.“ You grin at the smaller raccoon and the other Guardians. “Come on, they’re probably waiting.”

“We’re not the ones delaying us.” Gamora smirked. When you joined, you and Peter had hit it off easily being both originally from First Earth and you could tell how it made the green assassin bitter and jealous. At first you tried to give space between you and the other human but he kept coming back. When he and Gamora fell out, the team had been a bit tense, well at least you felt like that. The others probably didn’t care enough. But along the way, in between saving the Starlord’s live once again and able to hold your own against ten Klingon warriors, the two of you got along better and now you two were the deadly duo of the group, her with her swords for close range and you with your plasma guns and sniper for mid-range and long.

“Alright, Green Lady. It’s all our fault.” You smirk back as your steel-toed boots clanked against the metal under you. Blocking the bright sun from your eyes, you take a moment to focus on the group standing a bit a ways from your ship. As your eyes adjust and you could see more clearly, you feel your whole face lighting up at the two men standing in the front of the group. Breaking into a run, you bolt into their waiting arms, flinging yourself into the larger man’s arms. “Papa! Dad! I missed you guys so much!” You felt yourself tearing a little bit as you held onto the super soldier just a strongly as he was holding you.

“Oi, I want to hold my daughter as well.” You giggle as your Dad smacks Steve to let go of you enough so he can wrap his arms around you in an equally tight hug. “Hey there, kiddo. How have you been?”

“So much better now that I get to you two.”

You duck your head a bit as your Papa’s hand ruffles your brunette hair. “Still a smooth talker like your Dad.”

“I learned from the best.” Pressing a big kiss on Tony’s cheek. “God, I missed you two.”

“We missed you, too, sweetheart.” The warm hand on your shoulder and the arms still wrapped around warmed your bones how only family could.

“Hold on. First, when did you two get married and second why is she calling you ‘Papa’ and ‘Dad’?” You look over your Dad’s shoulders to see the whole Avenger team looking in mixed expressions of shock, confusion, and interest. The guy who first talked was who you recognized as Hawkeye, Clint Barton. Just because you were in space didn’t mean you didn’t keep track of the coming and goings of the First Earth.

Steve and Tony exchange an amused look over your head before Steve talks. “When do you think I was found?”

“Ummm, a couple of weeks before the Avengers Initiative?”

“Well, that explains it.” Tony laughs. “It’s been six years since this guy unfroze when the Avengers Initiative started. Holy shit, I can’t believe you guys didn’t notice. We haven’t been really hiding it.”

Rolling your eyes, you smack him over the head. “Quit laugh at them, Dad. You’re such a child sometimes.”

“Sometimes?” Steve smirked with an eyebrow cocked.

“All the time.“ You corrected with your own smirk. Softening your smirk to a smile, you turn to the Avengers. “They adopted me a year after they got married but just before the Avengers formed, I was indeed abducted by aliens. So if their behavior was a bit hostile, that’s probably why.” You leaned against Steve’s chest finally out of Tony’s, but still holding the brunett’s hand.

“It’s been five years then.” A voice behind you, a bit of a heartbroken whine, made you look towards your lover. You smile softly at him, adoring eyes telling him you were okay. “Why didn’t you tell me? We could’ve come sooner.”

Gently removing your from your parent’s arms, you walk over to Peter and hold his hands in yours, rubbing soft circles with your thumb. His forehead naturally rested on yours. “I needed time to adjust, Pete. If I came right after escaping The Ring, it would’ve been no good for anyone. You know that just as much as I do.” Gathering him in your arms, you let his head fall into your neck and his arms wrap tightly around your smaller frame. “I’m back now, aren’t I? We’re back.”

A cough broke you out of your moment but Peter didn’t let go of you, so all you could do was look over your shoulder awkwardly. Towards a pointedly glaring Steve and an unamused Tony. “I think a proper introduction is in store, young lady.”  
Sighing, you try to remove Peter’s arms with no luck. “Pete, you need to let go for a moment.”

“Don’t want to.” His mumbled feeling rebellious today. Though that’s not any different than any other day. Eyeing your best friend, the other woman rolls her eyes but come up and smacks the ex-treasure hunter over the head, finally letting you go.

“Quit giving your future in-laws reason to kill you.” That got him straight.

“Shit, please don’t kill me. I want to live a full and very much alive life. Most preferably with Y/N and our kids wherever that may be. Fuck, our kids will be gorgeous.”

“Peter, you’re rambling.” Groaning into your hands, you feel your face and ears warming at his confession of a future with you. But the thought was breath-taking. All you could do as he pulled you into his side, grinning at the blush he could probably clearly see, was stumble into his chest, hoping your parents didn’t kill him. “Dad, Papa. This is Peter Quill and for some outrageous reason, my boyfriend.” You say while he kissed your cheek with a delighted grin. And with such a happy face, you couldn’t stay mad at him for long. “This lovely woman is my best friend, Gamora.” Tony’s non-trusting eyes didn’t leave Peter. At least Steve was polite enough to say hello to Gamora. “Then it’s Drax the Destroyer. And Rocket Raccoon and Groot.”

“Nice to meet all of you.“ Steve offered his hand in courtesy, though looked skeptical about Peter. Nope, he was definitely glaring.

“Y/N, why don’t we settle you and your friends into your rooms before dinner.” You give Peter an encouraging smile before taking your Papa’s arm into the complex.

 

“Are you sure that man’s good for you, honey?” You sigh as you continue to hit the wooden dummy Tony set up for you in the gym.

“You’ve asked me this ten times already, Papa. I’m sure.” You glance at the blonde leaning against the wall next to you. Stopping mid-move, you look down at your bare feet. “Papa, he really makes me happy.” You smile softly at all the times he got you to smile or laugh just for being himself. “He doesn’t care about my past or the scars it left me with. He treats me like I’m the only one he can see in the whole universe and it’s exhilarating because I feel the same. I just -- I wanted you guys to meet him because I wish the three people I love the most to get along. Is it wrong to wish that?” You felt like you were going to cry at the thought of your parents disapproving your love because while you would stay with Peter either way, it broke your heart to do something your parents disapproved.

But before they could fall, you felt arms tucking you into a supportive embrace. “I’m sorry, Y/N for making you feel like we don’t like him. We just want the best for our baby. We lost you once before, doll, and now it just feels like we lost you just as we got you back.” You let a tear fall anyways, hugging him tighter. “I’m sure Tony’s the same way, but I’m scared of letting you go. You’ve been through so much before and now we aren’t even in the same galaxy as you. We don’t know if we will see you again or if the next time we hear about you will be the last. It’s terrifying.” You cried a little harder feeling your shoulder dampen with his tears. But he eventually pulls ways, holding your face between his hands, wiping your tears away. “But I also want you to be happy. And I think on that ship is where you’ll find that happiness. Even if I may not like it.”

“Papa.” You grip his wrists, letting your tears fall down your cheeks. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too, doll.” He holds you as your tears dry up and you feel lighter than before. “Now I believe your Dad may want a hug as well.”

Turning around you run into his arms, not wanting to see that sad, resigned look on Tony’s face. “I’m sorry, Y/N. I’ll be easier on him from now on. You are the light of our world and we just want to keep it as safe as we can. But I realize now, you belong out there. I love you, kiddo. Don’t you ever forget that.”

“I love you, Dad. And thank you.” You grin at both of your parents.

 

“Are you sure your parents are okay with this?” You look up from tracing invisible patterns on Peter’s bare chest.

Picking yourself up to look down at him, your hair cascading around the two of you, curtaining your from the world, you kiss his lips softly. “They’ll be fine, love. They love me more than they hate the notion of me with someone. Plus, I’m pretty sure if you weren’t my boyfriend, the three of your would’ve gotten along just fine.” You smile as you pepper your worried boyfriend’s face.

“If you’re sure.” He didn’t sound convinced but his concerned frown lifted as you climbed onto his lap, grinding your hips against his. “Ready for round three?”

“I thought you would’ve never asked.”


End file.
